Talk:Raskovnik
General Experience So my group kind of Cluster F'd this NM last night as it was up. With a little more information/planning we would have taken it down no problem. This NM does not link with the Highland Rafflesia around it. To add to this, the rock out-cropping near where it spawns can be used to DoT kite it. Any SCH or RDM with movement speed should definitely be able to take it down solo. Anyhow our strategy was: Only tank is in range of AoE charm. WHM should be keeping up Auspice on any ranged DD and the tank. When/if tank gets charmed, sleep the tank, regular melee move in. (This strategy is constructed under the belief that it will not spam AoE charm if someone is charmed, we were not able to verify this) We were trying to kill the Highland Rafflesia because we weren't sure if they would link or not, however the respawns in Abyssea are not "normal" and the repops would drop right on top of us. We noticed if you go up the hill to the East of NM spawn, it's safe up there by the Martello. Anyhow, we aggro'd NM with like 4 links, and then three of our group ran out of time (their first time in zone). So we just called it a fail. If up again when we go later in the week, we'll take it down for sure. We also had a nin/drk tanking... I would like to say a pld/nin with a good MDEF build and the Resist Charm necklace would prob do a little better. Nin/drk did do just fine. Vail 15:28, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Back again, we've successfully four-manned this thing, and have got a good strategy down. Did as rdm/whm, brd/whm, 2xthf/nin. Pull to the East to the rock over there. Because of the Martello and the pathing of the rock, can easily kite just about any NM here, let along Raskovnik. We didn't have this strategy nailed down until towards the end (lots of brd kiting, <3 Movement Speed+8%) Anyhow, both thf's just bounce SA's back and forth, stealing enmity as they can from brd and rdm. After 50% hp, only one thf on at a time, everyone else out of range. After it uses a tp move, assuming it's not Soothing Aroma (charm), other thf runs in and SAs a weapon skill (should be tping with status bolts out of range), the other thf then runs out of range, repeat. When one gets charmed. Horde Lullaby >> 20 secs >> Sleep II. He can use Soothing Aroma again, but with so little tp gain, it's not used too often. Rdm should be keeping DoTs up etc, but our rdm in this set-up wasn't familiar with too much low-manning, so Dia 2 worked just fine from /whm. Took us about 30 mins, but had him down to 50% in about 5. After getting all the kinks worked out, took him from about 25% to 0 in another 5 mins. Guessing it should only take 15 or so mins. WHM would be a viable alternative to RDM, for Auspice and SS cures. Vail 15:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Killed as a duo by a kiting COR/BLM (w/Hermes's Sandals, though it probably isn't essential) and a PUP using Spiritreaver - kited around the Bastok camp around G-8, fight took an hour. --Falkirk 22:00, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Tried this NM with a party of 6 BST. Easy kill, just throw jug pets at it until it dies and watch out for Soothing Aroma (which doesn't affect your pets). DizzyBum 08:09, July 15, 2010 (UTC) NM was really easy w/ 4x bst and 1x smn as well. 4x BST might be enough to keep it an easy fight even. DipperYuly is fantastic for him. High eva, acc down, attack down, and intimidates Raskovnik frequently. Weakness!! *Possibly activated by Fire IV. Selka 05:10, July 29, 2010 (UTC) *!! was activated just after Fire IV was cast by one of our PUP's automaton Shadechaos 13:03, August 31, 2010 (UTC) *!! (Red) was activated using Seraph Strike. Terrorized for ~20-30 secs and dropped Atma of Thrashing Tendrils for the party. Pesmerrga 13:11, September 3, 2010 From main page :* Uses a conal breath attack that inflicts Amnesia forgot to write name down .Jado818 18:51, July 11, 2010 (UTC) All Rafflesia use this TP move. It's called Viscid Emission. -- Orubicon 21:26, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials * Soloable by RDM/SCH using pinning technique ** Not everyone knows what this is. More explanation? * RDM BST BST - Pulled to Flux 5 and kited around the tree there whenever Call Beast timer failed. It gets easily tied up in the trees and can be tossed back and forth between party members. No enhancement speed required. Used Flux in emergencies. *4+ BST or 3 BST with PUP or SMN. Straight up pets only rotating pets in @30%. DipperYuly eva tanking seems to work best.~10 minute battles. Shadechaos 08:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC)